Code Geass: The Past, Present, and Future
by Mr. Indigo
Summary: Lelouch and Kallen are both flung back in time following the Zero Requiem to the year 2017 a.t.b., before the Black Rebellion. Using their knowledge of the future, can they free Japan from the Britannia and fix their past mistakes. Or are they doomed to repeat them?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue to Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Chapter 1: Prologue to Rebirth

Lelouch snapped out of his somber train of thought when his victory procession suddenly came to a stop. "What is that?" Cried Jeremiah Gottwald

A lone figure blocked the path of the procession. Almost immediately the crowd recognized the figure as the self-proclaimed knight of justice, Zero. But Lelouch knew that under that mask was really his childhood friend and rival Suzaku Kururugi. To bring peace and atone for his past Suzaku would kill Lelouch. Once he was dead, the world would come together to recover from his rule. For once, the nations of the world would commit to united collaboration, rather than compete with one another.

The knightmares guarding the convoy opened fire. Had the target of their fire been any ordinary man he would've been torn to shreds. However, Suzaku was no ordinary man. The geass placed upon his mind forced him to survive, no matter the odds or circumstances. Suzaku dodged, his geass forcing his body to evade each shot with superhuman speed.

"Cease fire! I'll take care of this interloper!" Ordered the Knight of Orange as a hidden blade shot out of his sleeve.

Jeremiah charged forward, swinging his blade in an arc towards Suzaku. However, Suzaku's geass drove him on once again and leapt over Jeremiah at the last moment. He continued forward, pushing himself off Jeremiah's back with his foot for momentum and launching himself in the air towards Lelouch's transport.

Suzaku leapt past Nunnally, then Schniezel, then he was right in front of Lelouch, drawing his sword for the final blow.

"Fool!" Lelouch shouted as he began to pull out his hidden firearm. Then he hears it, a gunshot, this also confused Suzaku, who stopped his sword from piercing Lelouch's heart to figure out what's going on.

Lelouch looks around for what the gunshot might have struck and what he sees makes his blood go cold. Kallen has a bullet wound in her heart, blood pouring out , coating her prison cloths red, her skin was beginning to turn white.

" KALLEN!" Lelouch screams, surprising Suzaku. He dropped his firearm and bounds off of his float and runs towards the area where Kallen is being detained and unlocks her restraints. Her body falls into Lelouch's waiting arms. Lelouch kneels on the ground and lays Kallen on the ground, tear welling up in his eyes.

Her skin was starting to go cold and when Lelouch tryed to get a pulse but couldn't get one. Lelouch had to face it, Kallen was dead, nothing could change that now.

Lelouch was filled with anger, his blood boiling. He stood up, his clothes and hand covered in Kallens blood and looked to where the shot was fired and he saw... pink.

'Oh son of a...' Lelouch thought angrily, his eyes growing wide.

There standing by the railing wearing a solider''s uniform with the helmet removed, stood his younger half-sister Euphemia li Britannia.

"EUPHEMIA!" Lelouch yelled and pointed at the pink headed princess, getting everyone to stare where he was pointing, even Suzaku starred at her, "You shall not go unpunished! Men! Restrain her and bring her to a prison cell, Jeremiah go with them and use your special power."

Lelouch watched as 4 men clad in full body armor tackled his sister and carried her of, kicking and screaming like a mad-man. Jeremiah tailed behind them silently.

Lelouch turned his attention to Zero.

"ZERO!" Lelouch bellowed, startling Suzaku and the people watching, who were transfixed on Euphemia. Zero looked down at Leloouch and he continued,"KILL ME!"

Zero picked up Lelouch's gun that he dropped and pointed it at Lelouch. Another shot rang out and Lelouch fell backwards. He had been shot in his forehead. Lelouch's vision went blank. Lelouch fell on top of Kallen's corpse, blood pouring from his head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

**World of C**

Lelouch awoke in an endless bright white room, his head was throbbing with immense pain. He was, for lack of a better world, _livid _at the moment.

"God damn it, where the hell am I!?" Lelouch cursed, still struggling to get back on his feet. There was a mysterious voice that spoke and startled him.

"Well 'Demon Emperor', let me answer your question. You are in the World of C, the collective unconsciousness of mankind."

Lelouch whirled around to see a young woman who couldn't be any older than 20 years of age. She had long, bright red hair that fell all the way to her hips. Her eyes were a sky blue and she had the facial details of C.C.

"Who are you!?" Lelouch questioned, trying to get answers.

A grin spread across the woman's face as she starred at Lelouch.

"Me," She said, a smirk still plastered on her face," I am **Mirallen, **a messenger from God appointed to be your guardian, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Mirallen took a deep breath, the smile now replaced by a look of seriousness. She took a deep breath and held up her hand, a picture of Kallen appeared on her palm. She was lying on the ground, unconscious and surrounded by dozens of dead Japanese. Clovis's Royal Guard stood around her, pointing their weapons at her, ready to fire.

"This is the Shinjuku Ghetto in the year 2017 of the Imperial Calendar, to be precise, it is the day you obtained your geass, Lelouch."

Clovis's Royal guard opened fire, filling Kallen with bullet. With that the picture fizzled and disappeared.

"KALLEN!" Lelouch screamed, his face had the look of horror. He turned to Mirallen's face, fire burning in his eyes, "What happened to her!"

Mirallen had a sad look on her face, "Lelouch, this is what will happen if you don't accept God's offer."

"What!? God has an offer for me!"

"That's why he sent me... Deep down you wish you had done thing's differently, changed the path you took. God heard you and decided to grant your wish."

"But that doesn't explain why Kallen is there!" Lelouch screamed, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lelouch. God decided to give her a second chance to, but this time it was to save you from embarking down the path that you did, essentially trying to save your life. I told her when she came here that she could go back to the past to save your life, telling her that she will lose her name, her family, and friends. Essentially that woman you saw was not Kallen Stadtfeld, but a teenager without a name, home, or assets in general."

At this Lelouch was able to pull himself together and asked Mirallen "So what did your 'God' grant me?"

"An option, you can go back, change your mistakes, _and_ save Kallen, or you can stay here and let the image of what I just showed you come true... It's your choice Lelouch."

Lelouch knew what he was going to say and with confidence in his voice he replied, "Mirallen, I accept your 'God's' offer, I'll go back to fix my mistakes, I will save her damn it!"

At this Merallen smiled "Excellent!, you are indeed interesting, please go back and surprise us will you, it is awfully boring watching the same old time line over and over again. Bye Lelouch, I'll see you _in your dreams..._"

With that a trapdoor opened under him and Lelouch fell into the deep dark endlessness...

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Code Geass: The Past, Present, and Future! Now, I actually took The Second Coming of Lelouch and saved it for another time... Don't worry I'll repost it later when I have it more worked out and further along in the plot. Now, I would like to say that I would like your opinion, I have 3 questions to ask you,**

**1\. Would you like Nunnally to be a badass**

**2\. Would you like for Kallen to have a geass**

**3\. Would you like for Clovis to live**

**I honestly have put many, MANY hours into writing this, since I start writing on lined paper and then edit and copy it to the computer, it takes awhile, I can honestly say that this is one of my most hardest worked on projects in my entire life. By the way, this is going up the day before my birthday, which is September 12th, so you guys are super lucky cause I gonna strive to get another chapter done by the end of the month because I always update right before holidays or special occasions because god knows that you would rather read fan-fiction then talk to your family. I try my best to post once a month and if I can't then I am busy with life so don't grill me on that if a chapter is a little late.**

**Please review, good or bad, it will help me become a better writer which means better content for you. :3**

_**Mr. Indigo commands you... Review!**_

**P.S. Sorry about the short chapter I am getting ready for the next chapter, which is probably going to be twice as long. :)**

**Edit: Cliff-hangers are jerks aren't they :) If your wondering about why the hell Euphemia is there it will all be explained next chapter :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**Shinjuku Ghetto 2017 a.t.b.**

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, all of you bastards... die!"

"He he he, yes, your highness!"

...

Lelouch opened his eyes, the look of malice was plastered on his face. 'Kallen I swear if they even touch you, I will personally execute them myself.'

Lelouch followed this extremely messed up and sobering thought by taking a good look at his surroundings. He was standing in a filthy warehouse, there were dozens of Japanese and Britannian bodies strewn all over the floor. Even after all these years, Lelouch still despised his half-brother for this, the senseless slaughter of hundreds if not thousands of unarmed civilians.

Lelouch spotted Kallen's unconscious body to the right of him sitting against the wall. There was a large bruise on the side of her head and a bullet wound in her leg leaking blood on the floor. Lelouch grabbed the sleeve of his school uniform and ripped it off, tying it around Kallen's leg to slow the bleeding.

Wait, uniform...

Lelouch looked at his cloths, surprised to see that he was in the uniform that he always wore at Ashford Academy. Lelouch looked back at the corpses and staring down he sees a familiar line haired woman lying on the ground, a bullet lodged firmly in her skull.

"C.C." Lelouch muttered to himself, allowing a small smirk to appear on his face, "Hmpf, troublesome witch."

Lelouch bent over his contractor's body and seeing his reflection in her blood, he willed his geass to activate. His left eye immediately turned red and Lelouch willed his geass to deactivate. Much to his surprise, it worked and his left eye went back to it's original violet color.

'It appears that my geass has been altered to it's original state, before I developed Geass Runaway' Lelouch thought to himself, a serious look now visible on his face.

Even though he had his geass, he still had a major problem, Kallen was wounded and needed medical assistance soon or she would die. Lelouch also wanted help the terrorists fighting in the ghetto, his future 'Black Knights'. He knew that Villetta Nu would be arriving at the warehouse soon. A member of the purist faction under the command of Jeremiah Gottwald...

Wait... that was it... Jeremiah was his answer. Lelouch planned to get Jeremiah to join his forces eventually, so why not now while the opportunity is presenting itself.

A smile formed on Lelouch's face as the wall in front of him exploded.

' Right on time' Lelouch thought as he threw himself in front of Kallen, shielding her from flying dust and debris. When the thick dust cleared, Lelouch turned around to see a Britannian Sutherland standing where the warehouse wall once stood, it's scanner a bright green as it scanned the room for living life forms.

"You there, boy!" A familiar female voice called from inside the Sutherland, pointing the machines large rifle directly at Lelouch, " What happened here, why is a Britannian student in a place like this?!"

Lelouch replied to her almost immediately, "You know, you should never point a gun at a prince."

"What!" that was Villetta's response to him, shock and fear in her voice.

Lelouch smiled, this was all part of his plan, he had to play a prince for now but soon he would have 2 members of the purist faction by his sides as he burned Britannia to the ground. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his family's emblem, a keepsake given to him by his mother. He held it out away from his body and towards the Sutherland.

"I am the 11th prince Lelouch Vi Britannia!" He bellowed in a loud and imperious voice, "I will not tolerate such behavior towards a prince! If you do not believe my story then the slip of paper which I hold will prove my Identity!"

Lelouch heard the Sutherland shut down and saw a mocha-skinned woman climb down from the knightmare to face him, a pistol was held tightly in her hand.

"Don't move," she ordered, her face expressionless, "I'll come and check your I.D. myself."

Lelouch was in no position to argue, although he could use geass, he didn't want to overuse it and develop a Geass Runaway. Besides, he decided to use it later to make sure Villetta never told anyone about his identity.

Villetta walked up to Lelouch and grabbed Lelouch's emblem out of his hand. For a solid minute Lelouch noticed no changes to her demeanor as she looked at the paper but then her face became the look of horror and fear as she lowered her gun.

'Checkmate,' Lelouch thought confidently, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Villetta Nu stared at the document in her hand with shock and fear. A silver bird stood on top of a golden lions shoulders, a Union Jack covered the back of the picture. A green serpent lay on the bottom of the Lion's feet with carefully inscribed words stitched into it's skin, they read 'Vi Britannia'.

This kid was royalty and Villetta knew it, the family emblem she was given was more then enough proof for her. Even worse for her, she pointed a gun at said prince twice. Where there was a chance for her before, it was officially gone the second she pulled her pistol on the prince. There wouldn't even be a trail, just an execution.

Her face went a ghostly white when this information sunk into her head. She gave the prince back his family emblem and bowing to the prince, tried to apologize, "I'm so sorry, your highness..."

He interrupting her, saying, "You are forgiven Villetta, I won't hold it against you because I would have done the same thing. But please drop the nobility bullshit, if you're going to stick around just call me Lelouch."

Villetta rose from her bow and was pleasantly surprised by this and decided not to question the matter any further.

"So... Lelouch, what do yo-," she was again cut off by the young prince, who raised his hand and said to her.

"Villetta, what I want you to do is see this red-haired woman behind me?"

Villetta looked behind the prince and seeing a red-haired woman sitting against the warehouse wall, she nodded.

"Good," Lelouch said, the smile gone from his face and replaced by a stern look, "she is my fiance and sadly, the Britannian military mistook her for a terrorist and shot her in the leg." He paused for a moment to let Villetta understand the information he was giving her and then continued, "What I want you to do is grab the medical pack in your Sutherland and treat her leg properly. If she dies so help me god I will hang you on a flagpole."

Stunned by this threat Villetta stood in stunned silence, trying to regain her composure.

"Furthermore, I require your Knightmare key, I need to make a very important personal call."

Villetta, who by this time had regained her composure, tossed Lelouch the Sutherland's keys, which he eagerly caught with a smirk on his face."

"Lelouch the code number is X-G-2-1-G-2-D-4"

With that Villetta ran to her cockpit and grabbed her emergency medical kit (which she always brought with her on missions) and jumping from the Sutherland, she ran over to the red-haired woman to inspect her leg.

Lelouch climbed into Villetta's Knightmare and put the key he acquired into the ignition and booted up the Sutherland's features. Lelouch input the code Villetta gave him and dozens of blue friendly dots filled the screen. Lelouch looked through the blue dots, looking for Jeremiah's Knightmare and once he had found it he proceeded to press the 'call' button.

'With this Jeremiah," Lelouch smirked, "you are mine."

* * *

Jeremiah was furious. It all started when Prince Clovis ordered the liquidation for the Shinjuku Ghetto, he never liked the murder of the innocence but he grit his teeth and ignored his men laughing as they murdered countless Elevens in cold blood. But now Jeremiah found himself chasing a red Glasgow through the ghetto, slowly losing his patience with the outdated 3rd generation frame. He launched his slash harkens at the Glasgow but missed the frame when it jumped up into the air and landed behind him.

"Will you just die!" Jeremiah yelled and turning himself around he fired and volley of bullets from his rifle.

The Glasgow raced further into the ghetto with Jeremiah hot on her tails, he was about to fire his rifle again but stopped himself when he noticed that there was an incoming call from Villetta. Jeremiah contacted Kewel on his radio and ordered, "Kewel! The red Glasgow is headed towards your location, eliminate it!"

"Yes sir!" was the only response.

Jeremiah smiled, he knew he could always count on Kewel for assistance.

Jeremiah accepted the incoming call and was met by someone who he would have never thought he would ever see again in a million years.

"Prince Lelouch!" Jeremiah shouted at the screen, causing Lelouch to smile.

"That's right, Jeremiah. I Believe it has been a good 7 years since that last time we talked."

"My prince, what would you request of me?"

"This is why I like you Jeremiah, you know exactly what I want."

"Of course, my prince"

"Jeremiah, I am sending you a set of coordinates now, I will be waiting for you Jeremiah, don't fail me."

"Of course my prince, I will be there as soon as possible."

At that the call was terminated and the black screen had a set of coordinates on it which Jeremiah hurriedly entered into the scanner. A few moments after entering the coordinates a red 'X' appeared on his radar.

'Please hold on, my prince,' Jeremiah thought to himself, moving his Knightmare towards the marked point on his radar, 'I will not let you down.'

* * *

Lelouch cleared the code from the Knightmare's computer as well as clearing all evidence that he was there and booted down the Knightmare frame, knowing he would need the energy for later on. He pocketed the key and opened the cockpit hatch and climbed down back to the blood-stained floor of the warehouse where Villetta was waiting for him, leaning against the Sutherland's leg.

"How is she?" Lelouch questioned, worry in his voice.

Villetta closed her eyes and smiled, "Lelouch," she replied, completely calm, "Your lady friend is fine, it was only a flesh wound, though she'll need to stay off her legs for 2-3 weeks."

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in understanding, his body relaxing after hearing the good news.

"Who did you call?" Villetta asked, curious.

"You'll see soon enough," Lelouch replied, leaving her to wonder while he walked over to where Kallen sat and gently picked up her body.

He couldn't help but notice that there was white gaze wrapped around her thigh where the bullet penetrated her skin, he also couldn't help but notice that there was a small copper bullet on the ground.

'That woman' Lelouch thought smiling, grateful.

Originally he had just decided to kill her but he dismissed the idea after he saw what she did with Kallen. He decided he would ask her to join his cause, but if she didn't want to he would just geass her into forgetting she ever saw him and be done with it.

He carried Kallens unconscious body over to the Sutherland and placed her in the pilot's seat, he would have to find out another place for her to lay due to the fact that a Sutherland is a tight one seater cockpit. That would have to be for later though, as he had other business to attend to.

He climbed back down to a calm Villetta and getting her attention he asked her, "Would you like to join me, Villetta?"

She looked at him with confusion on her face before replying, "for what exactly, Lelouch?"

"For the rebellion of course."

He knew he had surprised her as her confused look turned to shock and horror.

"Why would you be apart of a rebellion, Lelouch!?"

"Why indeed ," Lelouch said, a look of sadness on his face and began his story, telling how his mother had been murdered, how he had been exiled to Japan, how he had been declared dead, the countless number of people he's seen murdered just for fun. Villetta payed attention and carefully listened to every word that came for his lips and after he was finished she said, " Lelouch, I had no idea... I'm so sorry."

"That brings me back to my original question, will you join me?"

Villetta was silent, her hair covering her eyes. She started to shake as she raised her weapon at Lelouch, "I understand what my country did was wrong, but I can't betray Britannia! I can't have you walk away with treason either! So please, make this easier on me and come quietly…"

"I refuse to be captured before my rebellion even starts!" Lelouch shouted, activating his Geass_, "You will leave this warehouse and forget ever seeing me and forget the details of our interaction!"_

Red rings appeared around Villetta's eyes as she answered with a loud,"Yes, your Highness!"

Lelouch sighed, he was really hoping to get her on his side, but beggars can't be choosers, now can they?

* * *

He waited for Jeremiah to arrive and soon Lelouch heard Jeremiah enter the warehouse. Lelouch turned and saw Jeremiah kneeling at the entrance of the warehouse, tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Prince Lelouch..."

Lelouch walked over to Jeremiah and put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Jeremiah it is good to see you after 7 years."

Jeremiah looked up at Lelouch, a smile on his face and a few fresh tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"My prince, I thought you had died in the invasion of Japan, how did you survive?"

"Jeremiah," Lelouch said, a serious look now positioned on his face, "That will be explained in due time, however I need to request something of you."

"Of course my prince... what do you need of your servant."

"I am going to destroy Britannia Jeremiah, will you follow me or will you go against me?"

Jeremiah smiled at his prince,"My loyalty is not to Britannia but to the Royal Family, of course I will follow you my prince, even if it is to hell itself."

Lelouch smiled, he had got Jeremiah to his side with minimal effort. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Jeremiah.

"This is my cell phone number, call it and i'll explain what I want you to do. However, for now..."

Lelouch activated his Geass and said.

"Forget you ever saw me and forget our conversation. When you hear the code words 'Project Orange' you will do everything in your power to help Zero and Suzaku Kururugi escape. After Zero escapes with Suzaku Kururugi you will regain your memories and be able to call my cellphone number."

"Yes, your highness!" was the only reply Lelouch received.

He smiled and climbed into Villetta's Knightmare, an unconscious Kallen was still sitting in the pilot's seat. Lelouch lifted her up and sat down in the seat, he laid Kallen's body on his lap. Of course it would be a challenge to pilot the Sutherland with Kallen on his lap but where else was he supposed to place her, it was a one seater cockpit after all.

Lelouch decided against taking C.C.'s body with him for three reasons. The first was that she probably wouldn't fit into the cockpit of the Knightmare and even if she did it would be a whole lot harder to control. The second was that C.C. had been able to find him before so she could probably find him again if she wanted to. The third was that carrying around a dead body was not that best thing if the situation took a turn for the worse.

Lelouch sped into the ghetto, leaving a dazed Jeremiah to fend for himself. A couple blocks away he used the Sutherland's slash harkens to scale the side of a ruined warehouse and got into a vantage point where he could help the terrorists still fighting in the ghetto. Just like last time, a red, one armed Glasgow came speeding around the corner, pursued by two Sutherlands. This confused Lelouch, who looked at the pilot of that Glasgow who was unconscious in his lap. He tried to remember what Merallen had told him about Kallen and remembered one specific line. "She is no longer Kallen Stadtfeld, but a woman with no name, family and friends."

Lelouch smiled, he knew now what happened, Kallen Stadtfeld and Kallen Kozuki don't exist in this timeline. Which means that the red Glasgow he sees now is the same one as before, just a different pilot.

'hmmm I wonder if that pilot has the same temper as Kallen?' Lelouch thought to himself, turning his radio frequency to the Glasgow's cockpit.

"The west entrance." Lelouch ordered over the radio.

"Who's this? How the hell did you get this code!?"

'Just as I thought, this person has the same attitude as Kallen.' Lelouch thought to himself, smirking at his correct judgement.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that if you want to win you'll follow my instructions. Now take the west entrance and hop onto the tracks."

"To win?"

The Glasgow jumped onto the tracks just as Lelouch had hoped. The Glasgow sped towards an oncoming transport train, which Lelouch knew was filled with fresh Sutherlands right from the factory.

"Since you trusted me you're going to win. Now jump onto the train."

The Glasgow jumped onto the top of the train, scraping it's foot against the roof of the train. The lead Sutherland was forced to halt his pursuit to stop the heavy locomotive. "You! Go after the Glasgow!" the lead Sutherland's pilot ordered his subordinate. "Yes milord!" the other pilot answered as he jumped above the lead Knightmare, ready to resume the chase of the red Glasgow. Lelouch fired his slash harkens, catching the Knightmare in mid-air and sent it flying off the overpass.

The lead Sutherland looked to where the round were fired from and seeing Lelouch's frame he shouted, "You there! What's your name unit? We're after the one armed red Glas-" The leaders orders were interrupted as Lelouch opened fire, blasting off a leg and critically damaging the frame.

"You Bastard!" the pilot yelled, pointing his gun towards Lelouch.

The Glasgow turned and charged the fallen frame with a battle cry. The pilot ejected, not having much of a choice and soared into the ghetto far beyond Lelouch's reach.

"You saved me!" the Glasgow's pilot exclaimed with relief. "But how did you manage to get a Sutherland?"

But Lelouch was already gone, speeding off into the ghetto to a second vantage point, a menacing grin plastered on his face.

'Prepare yourself, Britannia,' Lelouch thought evilly, 'The Black Demon has returned, and this is only the beginning'

* * *

Suzaku, in all honest opinion, didn't know how to feel about the situation he was currently placed in. His new eccentric (and possibly insane) boss Lloyd had not only revived him, but also gave him a seventh generation knightmare frame called the 'Lancelot', the first seventh generation knightmare in the world. Suzaku was disappointed they didn't just let him die though, honestly he felt he deserved to die for his past sins. After all, they were the reason Japan was that way it was today...

Suzaku shook his head. There's nothing he could do about it now. The past was the past and nothing could be done to change it now, but he could still change of the future. Lelouch might still be alive and Suzaku had to fight for his best friend's sake and he would let him suffer if he had the chance to save him, come hell or high water.

"Lancelot, Launch!"

Even though Suzaku had braced for the sudden acceleration, it still flung him back into his seat as he zoomed into the ghetto. Suzaku was impressed with the knightmares speed and graceful movements.

'With this,' Suzaku thought, a smile creeping across his face, 'I can change the world.'

Suzaku was removed from his thoughts as two slash harkens soared in front of him from his left side. Suzaku turned the Lancelot to the left and saw a terrorist Sutherland, it's rifle pointed at him. Suzaku dashed towards the enemy Sutherland and pulled out one of the Lancelot's Master Vibration Swords (MVS) and swung it at the enemy knightmare. The enemy unit wasn't fast enough to dodge that attack and was cut in half by the Lancelot's MVS, which cut through the Sutherland's armor like it was butter.

The pilot of the now disabled Sutherland ejected into the ghetto, leaving behind a shocked Suzaku who was in awe over the frames sheer power. Gunfire came from the ruined buildings to the left and right of him and Suzaku activated the Blaze Luminous Shielding of the Lancelot and shielded himself from the bullets of the two enemy knightmares, whom Suzaku saw hiding in the 5th floors of the ruined multiple story buildings. Suzaku launched the Lancelot up into the air and grabbed the other MVS sword and spun the Lancelot in midair with both swords pointed outwards. The space between the two buildings was just enough so that the 2 MVS swords met their targets and disabled the two terrorist Sutherlands.

When the Lancelot landed a slash harken flew by the Lancelot from behind and impaled the ground. 'A little too close for comfort,' Suzaku thought, happy the slash harken didn't hit the Lancelot, who knew what Lloyd would do to him if his 'baby' was damaged. Suzaku spun the Lancelot around to see another terrorist Sutherland, though this one was different than the others. The knightmare frame had a maroon colored forehead and maroon colored shoulder pads.

'This is obviously the leader,' Suzaku thought, rolling his eyes at his own assumption.

The terrorist Sutherland charged the Lancelot, reeling back it's fist to punch the Lancelot. Suzaku prepared to block the attack but at the last possible moment the Knightmare jumped into the air and activated it's left stun tonfa and stabbed one of the Lancelot's fact sphere sensors and did a backflip over the Lancelot and when it was close to landing it kicked the back of the Lancelot's head and sent the advanced Knightmare frame toppling to the ground. While all this was happening Suzaku was trying to process what was going on and when he finally realized what the Sutherland was doing it was already too late and the Sutherland was speeding away from his frame while Suzaku got the Lancelot back to it's feet. The encounter with the terrorist leader's Sutherland was less than 2 minutes long.

'I've just given the leader more time to escape.' Suzaku thought cringing.

But he decided to let the lead Knightmare go because that wasn't his immediate concern, he still had someone to save.

"Hold on Lelouch, I'm coming." Suzaku said as he raced further into the ghetto.

* * *

Llyod and Cecile stared at the screen in disbelief with wide eyes as the Lancelot tumbled to the ground.

"Cecile," Llyod said, stunned about what he just witnessed, "please tell me I'm seeing things, or did that Sutherland actually hit my Lancelot."

Cecile gulped knowing that Lloyd was exceptionally overprotective of his inventions which he said were his baby's, she eventually was able to answer her partner, "I'm afraid that it's true and although the damage to the frame is minimal and the right Factsphere scanner is trashed, the frame was a lot faster then what Sutherlands are capable of as was able to attack before Suzaku could activate the Blaze Luminous Shields. The terrorists must have one heck of a pilot if they were able to hit the Lancelot with a Knightmare that was definitely outclassed by it."

"I agree with you Cecile, but I also really want that Knightmare pilot," Lloyd said sighing, visibly sad, "they could make my precious Lancelot unstoppable."

"I agree," Cecile replied, saddened by what Lloyd said, "to bad that pilot's a terrorist though."

"Yes, it's a shame really." Lloyd replied, a grin now plastered on his face.

Lloyd wasn't loyal to Britannia. His loyalty lied in science and nothing else. Quite honestly he didn't care for Britannia but the only thing stopping him from help either the Chinese Federation or the E.U. were 3 simple things. #1: He would probably get executed for treason if he did #2 He was an Earl and honestly if it wasn't for that he would gladly take off #3 Britannia was the only one willing to give the Billions and Billions of pounds to actually make his little pet project.

Lloyd was excited about the mysterious Knightmare pilot who managed to damage his child. Of course, it wasn't the fact that his baby got hurt that made him excited, but the fact that the pilot was able to hit his Lancelot with a vastly inferior Sutherland. Only the best of the best could have managed that feat and it excited and strangely enough, aroused the scientist. They were the tool Lloyd has been searching for, the person who could make his dreams and goals come to life.

Lloyd honestly didn't give a flying fuck if the pilot was terrorist or not and he certainty didn't give a damn about what Britannia thought of him employing a terrorist. Worse case scenario he could just abandon Britannia altogether and join his target's terrorist group, he didn't care, he was now fully devoted to finding out who that pilot was and recruiting him/her. For now though Lloyd would bide his time, he always got his way eventually...

* * *

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Kallen yelled as she slapped Lelouch's face, causing him to stumble backwards and topple onto the dirt. "I hate you Lelouch! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Kallen..." Lelouch stammered, his eyes widening at the sudden change in the red-heads attitude towards him, "What about before... in the Sutherland"

"Oh please!" Kallen retorted, an evil smirk on her face, "I merely wanted to fight that white knightmare again and help my old comrades out. Although it did feel good to be working with you again Lelouch."

A quick smile flashed across Kallen's face before quickly disappearing and replaced with a scowl before she continued.

"I can never forgive you for what you've done Lelouch! Taking the world as your own, I thought you were better than that! I guess I was wrong!"

'Oh shit! I forgot to tell Kallen about the Zero Requiem!' Lelouch thought frantically, his eyes growing wider as he tried to think of a plan to get himself out of this current situation as Kallen hobbled over to him, removing the gun which he had taken from Villetta.

"Kallen," Lelouch stated, scrambling to his feet, "wai-"

He was interrupted by Kallen, who had reeled back her fist and punched Lelouch in the gut as hard as she could.

Lelouch lost all the air in his body as he flew backwards, slamming into a brick wall.

All Lelouch could do now was look at Kallen as she hobbled over to him, fury in her eyes.

"Ka-llen," Lelouch stammered, forcing the words out of his mouth, "Plea-se listen to m-me."

Kallen let out a maniacal cackle as she continued to get closer, sending chills down Lelouch's spine.

"Listen to you!? Yeah right! You had your men kill me last time remember! Right before you died one of your subordinates shot me!"

Lelouch stared at the redhead, processing what she just said.

Lelouch stood up, his legs feeling as though they would give out at any moment, and walked over to Kallen. She cocked the pistol and aimed it at Lelouch but he grabbed the barrel and pushed her arm away as he leaned closer to her face. She was about the protest as their lips made contact, shocking the redhead who's whole body tensed before melting into his embrace. Lelouch was the one who broke the kiss, finally out of breath due to Kallen's attack he fell backwards and toppled over into the dirt.

Lelouch's lungs struggling payed off as Lelouch was able to get one deep breath of air before he found the pathway blocked again.

"Ka-llen," Lelouch stuttered, making use of the breath his lungs granted him, "I never or-dered anyone t-to kill you Ka-llen. In fa-ct, I or-dered the opp-o-site..."

Lelouch reached up and grabbed Kallen's hand as he said his dying message, his hand feeling her soft palm one final time.

'I didn't think it would end this soon,' Lelouch mused to himself, 'well looks like I have to leave everything to Kallen now.'

His hand slid out of Kallens as his vision went dark...

* * *

**World of C**

Merallen stood starring at Lelouch's unconscious body, which just appeared before her, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Well Lelouch, that's one death, now go back and try not to get yourself killed again, it just makes things harder for us."

And with that Lelouch's unconscious body is plunged back into darkness.

* * *

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch opened his eyes and gasped for breath, gulping in vast quantities of fresh air.

'What is this,' Lelouch frantically thought, 'I thought I died! How am I still alive!'

He looked around him to see Kallen standing over his body, horror in her eyes seeing him alive after he literally just died in front of her a moment ago.

"Now Kallen," Lelouch said, springing to his feet, "Let me explain..."

Well he didn't get to finish as Kallen was now pissed that he was still withholding information from her. She grabbed Lelouch by shoulders and shoved him against a concrete wall, pressing the pistol to his head.

"Talk."

Lelouch knew he was in trouble now. He wasn't sure how he survived but he knew one thing, whatever luck he had before he would most certainly not have if she pulled the trigger on that gun.

"Kallen, I'll tell you everything just please release me." Lelouch said calmly, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Kallen waited a few seconds before releasing Lelouch, the gun still pointed at him.

"Now talk before the kill you Lelouch."

Lelouch sighed, there wasn't any other option other than to tell Kallen about the Zero Requiem at this point. So Lelouch began telling her about the Zero Requiem, his plan for world peace and how her death had been an accident on behalf of a certain pink haired princess. Which he immediately told Kallen the story of how Euphemia survived and was at the ceremony after he finished explaining about the Zero Requiem. He watched her face as it turned to a look of sadness as tears started welling up in her eyes and broke down and grabbed Lelouch into a bear hug and began to sob into his chest.

"Shh, Kallen, calm down," Lelouch said gently after awhile, his hand gently stroking her hair, "Everything's fine now... there's nothing to worry about OK."

Lelouch looked around for something to transport Kallen in and finds what he is looking for in an abandoned ghetto store. It was a black simple manual wheelchair, not the automatic one his sister uses but it will do. He also sees some dead foot soldiers lying on the ground near the store and decides to 'borrow' their uniforms. He gently removes Kallen from him and goes retrieve the wheelchair. He pushes it back to Kallen and orders her to sit in it, which she immediately does.

Lelouch wheels Kallen over to the dead Britannian soldiers and removes their armor. He had Kallen change first while Lelouch removed the other soldier's uniform. Lelouch changed into a soldiers uniform next and when he had finished and they both had their helmets on Lelouch began wheeling Kallen through the ghetto, toward his half-brothers personal transport, letting his mind reminisce about the battle...

The battle, in Lelouch's opinion, had gone a lot better the second time. Again Clovis and his men came in expecting an easy massacre of defenseless Japanese and once again he had been totally unprepared to take on an opponent that was equally equipped as his own. The force of Sutherlands combined with Lelouch's outstanding intellect had easily pushed Clovis into a corner and once again his idiotic half-brother broke the encirclement surrounding the ghetto, giving Lelouch a path straight to his half-brother's command vehicle.

The Lancelot still posed quite the threat however a certain red-headed ace woke up at the second vantage point and was able to fight the formidable frame. Lelouch had ordered 3 Sutherlands to come with him and he ordered the other terrorist to withdraw so that way he could use the surviving Knightmare frames for a later battle. He used the 3 knightmares as a distraction so that the remaining terrorist forces had more time to escape and after the 3 distraction Sutherlands were dealt with by the Lancelot Kallen engaged the 7th generation frame in a dull.

Kallen quickly dispatched the frame with a little help from Lelouch, who was required to push down the foot petals due to Kallen's injury. Lelouch knew that Suzaku wasn't as experienced with the Lancelot as Kallen thought he was so she fought him like when he was piloting the Lancelot Albion and easily scored a hit on the back of the Lancelot and sent it toppling over. Lelouch ordered Kallen to retreat after that because they need Suzaku alive and after Kallen withdrew the frame a few blocks away she ejected the cockpit block, since they were fairly close the Clovis's transport.

Lelouch in all truth was thrilled. He had crushed Britannia in a humiliating defeat and Kallen had managed to damage the Lancelot, which was Britannia's trump card and that severely damaged morale. Now there was only one thing left to do...

"Halt!" The guard at the checkpoint yelled, snapping Lelouch out of his thoughts, "You are approaching his majesty Prince Clovis's personal transport! Identify yourself as well as your comrade and state your business!"

Lelouch removed his helmet and smiled as he activated his geass and replied to the guard.

"Of course sir. I have a some very important to discuss with Prince Clovis personally and _I want you to escort me to him at once."_

"Of course sir, right this way please."

Lelouch allowed his geassed thrall to lead him through the halls of the personal transport, only stopping to geass anyone who saw him to leave the transport. Kallen was left outside the G-1 to find a vehicle to make their escape in due to the fact that they did not have a Knightmare anymore and the fact that Kallen knew how to hotwire a car. Finally after a few minutes of walking they came to a set of double doors that Lelouch knew led to the command center of the G-1.

_"That will be all soldier. You may return to your post now."_

The soldier gave a stiff salute before walking back into the maze of corridors known as the G-1.

Nobody noticed Lelouch's entrance into the command center at first. General Bartely was barking orders in a desperate attempt to salvage the now un-salvageable operation. Clovis sat on his throne, bored out of his mind not even attempting to stop the massacre. That just sealed the fate for half-brother.

Lelouch fired a gunshot at the ceiling startling everyone in the room. Lelouch walked to the center and stood with his back towards Clovis.

"Who the hell are you!" General Bartely snapped, regaining his composure, "This is a restricted area-"

_"Everyone leave!" _Lelouch ordered, not letting Bartely finish his complaining.

Immediately everyone in the room made their way to the exits, totally ignoring Clovis's protests. "Bartely?

Guards? Where the devil are you all going? How dare you ignore me! I am a prince of Britannia! I order all of you-!" Clovis immediately stopped talking when Lelouch raised his arm up and aimed the pistol he took from Villetta at Clovis.

"Now now your highness," Lelouch taunted, smirking under his helmet, "Losing your temper is unsightly for a prince of Britannia."

Clovis paled, "W-who the hell are you?" he said, utterly terrified. "I'll tell you, but first I need you to do something for me," Lelouch replied calmly as tossed a microphone he knew was connected to PA system at Clovis, "Order a ceasefire. Tell your men to fall back and treat the wounded. Japanese as well."

"Elevens? Why on Earth would you-"

The protest died in his throat as Lelouch cocked the pistol. Clovis was unaccustomed to being ordered around instead of being the one giving the order. Clovis picked up the microphone and began speaking into it.

"All forces ceasefire at once ! I, Prince Clovis La Britannia command you to stop this violence at once! All Britannian forces are ordered to withdraw and treat the wounded, weather they be Britannians or Elevens!"

Although his half-brother was a very poor tactician, no one could deny that Clovis was an excellent public speaker. He didn't have a hint of fear on his features as he followed Lelouch's orders. Ironically enough, it seemed to restore some of Clovis's confidence in the process.

"So," he said jokingly,"Now that that's taken care of, what will you have me do now? A little dance? Sing you a song? Or perhaps you would like yo play a game of chess?"

Lelouch chuckled and tossed off his helmet and tossed it aside. Everything was working out just like last time.

"Now that's an idea," Lelouch said as he walked towards the throne and into the light, "We used to play chess together quite often back at the Ares Villa. But I would always win our games. Don't you remember... Brother?" he finished as he walked completely out of the darkness.

Clovis's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as he looked at Lelouch.

"It's- it's you!" He stammered, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head, "Is it... is it really you... Lelouch?"

Lelouch kneeled in front of his half-brother, his smile growing wider, "Yes, brother, I have returned from the depths of hell... returned to change everything."

Clovis just set in his throne for a moment, utterly awestruck. Then his face lit up in an expression of pure joy.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" He shouted joyfully, not caring that his half-brother had a gun pointed at him, "I've always held out hope that you and Nunnally were alive and now your hear in front of me! Oh please Lelouch, come back to the homeland with me!"

Lelouch gritted his teeth. His half-brother seemed generally happy that he was alive and didn't even care that he had a gun pointed at him.

'Dammit Clovis,' Lelouch swore to himself, 'It was hard enough the first time! Stop making this harder than it has to be!'

"Clovis La Britannia!" Lelouch yelled in a loud commanding voice, hardening his resolve and startling his half brother, " I am not standing before you as a friend or family! I stand before you as an enemy!"

Clovis's eyes grew wide as he stared at the half-brother in disbelief.

Lelouch pulled out a voice recorder and hit the record button, 'Now brother, what will you say that I can use to gather the people's support.'

"What do you mean?! I did nothing wrong!"

"Clovis La Britannia! You have been charged with the genocide of thousands of Japanese! How do you plea?"

"How do I plea!" Clovis yelled, jumping from his throne, "I plea not guilty to these false crimes against me! I have done no such thing!"

"Your highness, you gave the order didn't you? You gave the order for your men to leave no one alive! Be they young, old, weak, strong, regardless of whether they were a threat or not! You murdered them for your own selfish desires no matter how much you deny it! The blood is on your hands alone Clovis La Britannia!"

Lelouch had successfully scared Clovis by this point, who was shacking uncontrollably as he slumped back into his throne.

"I ask you again Clovis La Britannia! How do you plea!"

Clovis looked at Lelouch who had begun to walk towards him and shouted, not even thinking.

"They were only Elevens!"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" Lelouch yelled back, fire burning in his eyes as he walked closer to the throne, "They had a family Clovis! Why can't you understand that! With your crimes against humanity you have separated hundreds of family's Clovis! The cries of the innocent Japanese you have slain testify against you! You re guilty of all the crimes brought against you! You must pay for your sins! Repent in hell!"

Lelouch was standing right in front of Clovis now, who was looking at his brother in fear. Lelouch raised the pistol to Clovis's head, nothing but hatred left for him in Lelouch's eyes. 'I thought you would be different this time around brother, I guess I was wrong.' Ans with that Lelouch fired the pistol and embedded a bullet into Clovis's skull, not wanting to here his pathetic pleas any longer.

"Goodbye Clovis, hope you enjoy hell."

Lelouch pulled the voice recorder out of his pocket and pressed the 'stop' button, having gotten what he wanted. He smiled, this was excellent evidence to help rally the Japanese behind him and further show the corruption of Britannia.

This time... He would change the world for the better and make sure that no one he cared about would suffer... He would NOT allow that to happen again!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Mr. Indigo here! How did you like my 2nd chapter? This covers Shinjuku and sets the stage for later plot, most notably Jeremiah... Also, I killed Clovis because first of all the polls were tied and secondly I think he's a prick so there you have it. Please be sure to review, it inspires me to get my lazy ass in gear and type and it also helps me make better content for you! :3 Alright, So I would like to ask you something and I want you to give me feedback... QUESTION TIME!**

**1\. Would you like for Lelouch to show his geass to the terrorist group**

**2\. Would you like for the Black Rebellion to be successful**

**3\. Would you like for another chapter (I ran out of ideas :P)**

**Also, the results of last time conclude that Nunnally will indeed be a bad ass and Kallen will in fact get a geass later on :) Thank you for all the positive reviews, I already have chapter 3 planned out so expect it in November or December! Also I know alot of you are wondering why the hell Euphemia was in the first chapter and I promise I will answer that next chapter cause I already have it written! :D**

**Mr Indigo Commands you... Review!**

**P.S.:This chapter is 7,500 words long... you lucky ducks this is twice as long as it was originally going to be... oh **


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations (Part 1)

**Past, Present and Future! :) I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed, Favorited and reviewed my story! As of now this story has an incredible 5558 Views! That's incredible and I thank each and every one of you! I also thank you for giving me helpful tips and suggestions, they really do help! Also, this chapter does get monotonous so please bear with me, I'll make it better next chapter. Promise. Right, now then, ON WITH THE SHOW! (Explanations for late update at bottom.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, that would take millions if not billions and I don't just have infinite amounts of cash (so sad). :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparations and Explanations**

Lelouch walked out of Clovis's transport with his Ashford Academy's boys uniform on, the long black right sleeve of his uniform was severed at the shoulder but Lelouch paid it no mind, after all, he could always just grab another one from his closet. The soldiers uniform he had been previously wearing was placed in a large grey case Lelouch had found inside of his late brothers transport. Lelouch found Kallen sitting inside the drivers side of an old rusty car that Lelouch immediately realized was their escape vehicle. She was relaxing in the vehicle with her seat reclined all the way back and her feet were propped up on top of the steering wheel. Lelouch realized that she had a bored expression on her face and when she finally saw him walked up to car her face contorted to one of annoyance and Lelouch realized that he had to speed up his pace a bit before she got angry at him. Lelouch walked to the back of the car and popped open the trunk and placed the grey case inside of it before shutting it somewhat forcefully. He then walked to the passengers side door, opened it and sat down in the passengers seat.

"The deed is done," Lelouch said as calmly as possible, looking over at Kallen who only nodded and started the car.

"Hey wait a minute!" Lelouch suddenly blurted out as Kallen put the car into drive, "Aren't you hurt. You really shouldn't be driving Kallen. I'll drive for you."

Kallen's response was to just grip the steering wheel tighter and roll her eyes as her face contorted to an annoyed look.

"Listen," Kallen replied, a hint or irritation in her voice as she spoke, "I'm fine MOM! I checked the wound and it didn't hit any bones so I should be fine to walk and drive."

"Alright, alright," Lelouch said, throwing his hand up in defeat, "I was just making sure."

It was a silent drive to the military checkpoint, neither side wanting or to afraid to speak to the other. Lelouch wanted to make a few stops on the way to Ashford Academy but decided that right now probably wasn't the best time and chose to ask her to taxi him over there after they got through the Military Checkpoint.

Once they got close enough to the checkpoint Lelouch got out of the car and, with the help of a lot of bluffing, got close enough to the soldiers guarding the exit to geass them. Once they got the car through the checkpoint Lelouch finally broke the silence.

"Kallen," Lelouch said, getting back into the car, "do you mind if we stop somewhere on the way to Ashford?"

"It depends on where that someplace is Lelouch," Kallen growled, irritated at the fact that if they stopped she would have to wait longer for Lelouch to explain in better detail the events they 'discussed' in the ghetto.

"Well I need to make two stops before we get to Ashford. One being a certain tailor's and another being a certain mask artist. Both are necessary to make both a certain mask and costume. You know which costume I'm referring to correct?" Lelouch calmly stated, pulling out a piece of paper with two addresses written on it and handed it to Kallen.

"Of course I do... how could I forget." She grumbled as she took the piece of paper from Lelouch and after reading over it put the vehicle into drive and turned the car onto the highway.

Lelouch smiled in triumph as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an old and relatively big pocket watch. The watch didn't tell time anymore and both the minute and the hour hand were on the 12. Lelouch didn't mind this though as he used the watch for something other than telling time. Lelouch pushed down the primer of the watch until he heard a click. After he heard a click he turned the primer to the right and with it he was also moving the minute hand to the right. He turned the primer until the minute hand was on the three and again he pushed down the pocket watch's primer and held it down for a full five seconds before releasing it. He again began to turn the primer on the watch, this time to the left and this time he was moving the hour hand while turning the primer of the watch. He kept turning the circular object until the hour hand was on the seven, then pushed the primer in for two seconds before releasing it and immediately the back of the watch popped open and two pieces of paper began to flutter slowly to the ground.

Lelouch pushed the back cover of the pocket watch back into place before pushing the primer on the watch and watched as both the minute and hour hand went back to their original positions on the 12 and a two small clicks could be heard, signaling that the pocket watch was again locked until someone input the correct series of turns, seconds and numbers to open it once again. Lelouch smirked as he bent down and picked up the folded pieces of paper. He opened the one and there on the paper was a sketch of his Zero costume and on opening the other there was a sketch of his Zero mask. Lelouch's smirk grew wider into a smile, happy that he had this on his person and had prepared for this beforehand.

Lelouch placed both the watch and paper into the breast pocket of his school uniform making sure they would not fall out of the pocket.

Lelouch's face contorted into a scowl.

'Father' Lelouch thought angrily, ' I will never forgive you, not after what you did to Euphie! I will make sure I see you burnt alive for what you did to her and I will make sure that what you and your sadistic older brother did to her doesn't happen to anyone else again.'

Lelouch hated the Emperor and this of course is known fact. After seeing what he and his older brother V.V. had done to his younger half-sister Euphemia he utterly despised the man and swore that if he ever got a second chance to kill his father he would make sure that he gave him the most painful death possible. It was a project his father had dubbed 'Project Massacre'. The Emperor was able to revive Euphie shortly after Suzaku left the Avalon to fight the Black Knights and after she was successfully revived he gave her to V.V. for experimentation purposes and even gave funding for that sick, twisted project and Lelouch won't ever forgive the Emperor for that. Euphemia his sweet, kindhearted half-sister was forced to kill Japanese only for the sake of experimentation.

The test V.V. did to Euphie was to see if she could resist and break the geass command cast on her by Lelouch. She was kept in Tokyo for the first year of experimenting for the reason that they would be able to have a constant stream of 'test' subjects. Sometimes V.V. would give Euphie a weapon to kill the subjects with but mostly he had her kill with her bare hands. It was depravity and Euphie, despite her best efforts, was not able to resist the geass command Lelouch had given her.

Right before V.V.'s downfall and death he had Euphemia relocated to a secret underground cell in Pendragon, where she remained until Lelouch was Emperor and discovered about Euphemia's imprisonment. When Lelouch saw her again he was horrified by what he saw and kept having nightmares about it for the two remaining months he was still alive.

There were dismembered arms and legs lying in one corner of the room. Her usually pink dress was covered in dark crimson blood of the people she was forced to kill. Her hair was a mixture of red, pink, white and grey with spots of crimson splattered on her hair. Her arms were strung up like a puppet and were clamped down with iron chains on the wall. Lelouch distinctly remembered almost breaking down at the sight.

It was all his fault... he gave her that curse regardless if it was an accident or not. Euphie begged him to kill her after he released her from her shackles. Begged him to end her suffering. Lelouch complied to his half-sisters requests and ended her suffering, but didn't kill her, he didn't have the heart to go through that a second time.

He had Jeremiah remove Euphemia's geass but he soon learned that because the geass he cast on her was over a year old, Jeremiah's geass canceler could only weaken Euphie's geass to half it's original strength.

Although this meant that Euphemia would now be free to live her life. It also meant that Lelouch's geass command could return at any time and for that exact reason Lelouch created 'Project Kyanseru.' It was essentially a project dedicated to that when Euphie's geass command returned it would be immediately cancelled and weakened. Eventually the geass command on Euphemia would be so weak it would essentially be non-existent.

After Euphemia was released from her geass she walked right up to Lelouch and proceeded to beat the absolute crap out of him for giving her that awful command and because she had been killing people with her hands for one year she'd gotten a lot stronger so her punches hurt even more. After Euphemia felt that Lelouch had been punished enough she did something that he never expected her to do for him. She forgave him.

Over the next two and a half months Euphemia's survival was kept a secret from everyone, even Suzaku on the premise that he wouldn't want to kill him otherwise. On the day of the Zero Requiem, Euphemia was a soldier and as she stood on the side lines fate decided to play a cruel trick and Euphemia's geass, which hadn't resurfaced in two and a half months, finally took control of Euphie's body…

Lelouch was removed from his somber train of thought by Kallen slapping him.

"LELOUCH PAY ATTENTION! I've been trying to get your attention for a full five minutes and you're really starting to get on my nerves! To say that I am calm is an extreme understatement, I am absolutely furious Lelouch!"

Lelouch, in a very wise move on his part, exited the vehicle, leaving behind a steaming Kallen. It was the first rule of common sense, which was; "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Let's be honest here, Lelouch was not going to even try and ever calm down a pissed off woman, especially one like Kallen, who could easily break him like a toothpick.

He looked at the two Britannian shops right next to each other, remembering that here was where Zero was made a reality. This was where his years of scheming and planning took into the form of a costume, and with that costume he was feared by Britannians and worshipped by the Japanese.

Lelouch racked his mind, trying to remember the names of the tailor and the artist (Mask Maker), but after a few minutes with no success he decided to give up and entered the shop door to the right of him, which was the tailor's. When he walked in he heard a bell ring above his head. Lelouch walked up to the counter and soon a well-aged exited from a room in the back and walked up to the counter to meet him. He wore a pair of circular glasses that rested on the tip of his wrinkled nose. He wore an orange bowtie with a blue buttoned-up vest and had a white long-sleeve shirt under it.

"Hello and welcome to my store, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The aged man asked as he smiled brightly at Lelouch.

"I have come to order two costumes Mr…" Lelouch replied casually as he gave a small smile to the man as well.

"FlughBurton, sir, my name is Herbert FlughBurton, but please refer to me as Mr. Burton. If it isn't too much trouble, would you please tell me your name?"

"With pleasure Mr. Burton, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge and I am happy to meet you." Lelouch replied calmly, letting a hint of happiness into his voice. After all, this is the place that started Zero's rebellion, who wouldn't be excited.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, Mr. Burton, let us get back to the basis of which this conversation is even being held, shall we."

"Yes of course, Mr. Lamperouge," Mr. Burton said smiling as he reached into the deck the register was propped upon and proceeded to pull out both a pad of white sketching paper and a ballpoint pen, "Mr. Lamperouge, I am going to need you to sketch what you would like your costume to look like so I have a viewpoint to go from."

"There will be no need for that," Lelouch replied as he removed the sketch of his Zero costume from the breast pocket of his school uniform and laid it on the table, "I have the sketch for my costumes right here, Mr. Burton."

"Ah, very well, sir." Mr. Burton said smiling as he reached his skinny arms downward and carefully lifted up the folded paper, treating it as though it was diamond jewelry. He unfolded it and stood staring at it for a few minutes, his eyes frequently widening as he took in the intricate details of the costume currently printed on the paper.

"Mr. Lamperouge…" Mr. Burton began after a few quiet minutes, looking Lelouch directly in the eyes before saying, "It would be my honor to work on this masterpiece of a costume. When do you require it finished?"

"I require it in three days, Mr. Burton."

"T-t-three days!?" Mr. Burton cried, his face turning white as a sheet, "Pardon me for saying this, but that request is absolutely absurd! Of course I could get this done within three days, but I have other work that I have to do as well, Mr. Lamperouge! The earliest I could get it completed in would be at least three months!"

"What if I were to give you some so called, 'inspiration?'" Lelouch replied cooly, a small smile appearing on his features as he watched Mr. FlughBurton calm himself down from his little ranting session.

"That would depend Mr. Lamperouge, how much 'inspiration' are we talking about here?" Mr. Burton asked after a few tense minutes, his voice carrying a feeling of general curiousness.

"Well Mr. Burton, I am prepared to offer you 250,000 Pounds if you are able to complete both costumes within three days."

"250,000 Pounds!" Mr. Burton exclaimed, his eyes wide and looked like they were popping out of his head, "Are you absolutely positive about this Mr. Lamperouge, after all, this is a lot of money we are talking about?!"

"I am absolutely positive about this Mr. Burton," Lelouch immediately replied, smiling a small smile at the now dumb struck man, "Now, about my second costume Mr. Burton."

Mr. Burton was quick to recover from his shock and looked at Lelouch in expectancy, waiting for Lelouch to produce another piece of paper with another costume sketched onto it.

However, Lelouch only pointed to the paper that Mr. Burton still had clutched firmly in his hand and said, " It should look almost identical to the first one, however the color scheme of the costume itself will be red and blue instead of Purple and Gold. The cape of the costume should be a crimson red with silver trimming as well as instead of the long tight pant legs, replace it with a bright red colored skirt that goes down to around the thighs. Do you understand what I'm asking of you Mr. Burton?"

"Of course I do, Mr. Lamperouge," Mr. Burton instantaneously replied, a small smile gracing his aged features, "Your order will be made under the name "Lamperouge," is that fine with you, Mr. Lamperouge?"

"Yes Mr. Burton, that is fine with me," Lelouch said as he turned around and began walking towards the door, "I'll be back in three days to pick up my orders. I hope you take care of yourself, Mr. Burton."

As the door shut behind him, Lelouch saw Mr. Burton say something else, but Lelouch was unable to hear what was said due to him already being outside the aged man's store...

* * *

**Alright! It's done! Chapter three is finally out! I only have one thing to say here, and that is sorry for not getting this out sooner, but I have been very busy.**

**No, seriously, you try doing a five paragraph essay each week and try to find time for writing fan fiction. **

**Anyway, this chapter was originally to be 7,000 words long, but I decided to split it into two parts, each 3,000 words, due to the fact that chapter 4 is still unfinished and I like to keep a one chapter barrier between my unfinished work and my complete work. **

**It's also an issue of how I write this particular story. You see, I actually have a notebook that I write this story in and when I am done I type it word for word into Google Docs and make changes as I type it into the computer, basically like a form of beta-reading and quality check. Then I take the finished chapter and type up these wonderful author's notes you are currently reading and add them to the document. Then I go to and open up a copy and paste document and copy and paste the chapter in there and then format it into the text you are currently reading, then I go back and re-read the chapter again while it is in the Copy-and-paste document and make sure words are bolded or in italics in the proper places. So yeah, from a notebook to a computer, to the chapter you're currently reading, very long process…**

**Oh by the way, I don't write the words in my notebook in print, I write every single page in _cursive_. This brings my writing speed to about 3-4 words per minute, so it would take me about 5-8 days of non-stop work before a QUARTER of a new chapter of this story is even ready to be typed into a computer, which by the way, takes around 1-10 hours to do, since I can type about 1,000 words in an hour.**

**Take this in perspective of my other projects, I just sit down and start typing up the next chapter and within an hour I have 1,000 words done.**

**I am not typing this to make you feel bad or anything. I am actually typing this to show you how much effort goes into making each of these chapters. I devote months of my life into making each chapter perfect and I love each and every minute of it. I am so dedicated to writing this story that I sometimes skip dinner just so I can get another twenty to forty minutes of writing in. **

**I am so grateful to each and every one of you guys who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story. You guys are the only reason I keep going and haven't stopped writing this story. I pour my life into each sentence of this story and I am filled with such a sense of wonder and happiness to see that someone followed, favorited or reviewed this story.**

**Last announcement! Mr. Burton will be important later on, hence the reason I made it like this. Also, Euphemia's presence at the day of the execution is explained! Your welcome! Also, make sure to Review, it gives me more motivation!**

**Make sure that you check my profile page each and every month for a progress update on all my stories. This has been Mr. Indigo, signing off.**

**If you sneezed while reading this,**

**God Bless You.**


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations (Part 2)

**Hello again! This is Mr. Indigo speaking! I know it's been awhile since I posted anything, I believe I promised updates on all my stories during Summer Break, but ended up going through a lot this summer, so I wasn't able to update any of my stories… sorry. But hey, I'm going to try and make up for that by trying to update all my stories by the end of the year! (Try, not guaranteed it's going to happen! :P ) Anywho, I'm updating this story for it's one year anniversary which is tomorrow! :D I love this story since it's my first and won't let it go to waste! I'm so happy that this story has garnered so much attention and has over 100 followers and 50 favorites! You guys are my inspiration to write! I'll probably make a thank you chapter in place for chapter five so I can thank you guys! Now, without further delay! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Lelouch walked next door to the mask craftsman's store and after taking a deep breath, walked inside the store. A young man, probably in his early to mid twenties was standing at the counter when Lelouch walked in and greeted him.

He wore a pair of blue jeans and a matching pair of blue jean suspenders attached to his trousers. Both articles of clothing were faded to a lighter shade of blue and the fabric on certain parts of the jeans were thinner than others, obviously worn from years of use. A pair of Working Goggles sat tightly strapped around the thick brown mob that was his hair. Of course, the goggles were probably the cleanest thing that he was wearing at the moment. Both blue jeans and suspenders, as well as the light gray, button-up, long sleeve shirt that he was wearing, were covered with many stains of many different colors and variety.

"Welcome to my store! I am Ronald Gōruden, owner of this business! How may I be of service sir?"He said happily to Lelouch.

_'Mr. Gōruden, huh. That's a Japanese name if I'm not mistaken, I wonder why I didn't question that the first time around?' _

Lelouch thought to himself, a bit surprised at the last name of the man standing at the counter. But Lelouch recovered quickly and smiling, walked up to the counter.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, Mr. Gōruden. My buisness with you is that I would like to order two customized masks." Lelouch said calmly, bowing to Mr. Gōruden out of respect. But, deciding that he wanted to throw in a curve ball, added. "If I'm not mistaken, Gōruden is considered a Japanese name, is it not?"

All Roland did was smile even wider at him as he replied happily, "You are indeed correct Mr. Lamperouge, Gōruden is a Japanese name, and I'm happy you noticed it! However, that is only my business name sir! In actuality, my name is Nathan Indigo!"

"But why would you use a Japanese name instead of using your Britannian name, I don't think that would really help your business at all to have a Japanese name, Mr. Gōruden." Lelouch replied back with both mild shock and concern mixed in his voice.

Mr. Gōruden smiled sadly at this and said, "Yes, it does, Mr. Lamperouge, however, it's the only thing I have left to hold onto to remember my parents and family in general, you see, Mr. Lamperouge, I'm actually one-eighth Japanese."

Lelouch was shocked and stood gawking at Ronald, too dumbfounded to speak, much less even form words. _'Seriously! How the hell did I miss this crucial nugget of information last time!' _Lelouch screamed inside his mind. He was angry with himself since he didn't learn about this his first time around. Plus, he literally ordered Zero and the Black Knight masks used for his first revolution solely from Mr. Gōruden and another man, so it was highly embarrassing that he didn't know this about him.

Lelouch, after a few minutes of flapping his mouth trying to get words out he finally stammered, "W-w-why are y-you telling m-me t-t-this?"

Mr. Gōruden once again smiled cheerfully at Lelouch and replied, "Because you called them 'Japanese' Mr. Lamperouge!"

Once again, Lelouch was gobsmacked by what Mr. Gōruden said. _'Why would this man literally trust someone with based on what they called someone?' _Quite literally, this man was a mystery that Lelouch really wanted to unravel!

"So what if I call the natives here 'Japanese'? What if I was just calling them their name before the war because of routine?"

"_Seven _years after the war, Mr. Lamperouge?" Mr. Gōruden said with a new look of extreme cockiness in his eyes. "No Britannian would have kept calling the natives here that for seven years Mr. Lamperouge unless they wanted to. You generally care about them to keep on with tradition of the before-war. That's how I know I can trust you with my personal secrets."

'Danm! He's smarter than he looks!' Lelouch thought.

"Besides, an alternative reason is that I wanted both respect and trust of the Japanese people, who outnumber the Britannians here five to one."

"You know Mr. Gōruden, I now know why there is a saying that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Lelouch openly admitted, feeling newfound respect for the man who he thought was only a mask crafter.

"Anyway! Back to business then!" Mr. Gōruden suddenly exclaimed cheerfully, all traces of the cockyness and know-it-all attitude vanishing instantly as he clapped his hands together to get Lelouch's attention, "Mr. Lamperouge, are you sure you aren't able to find the mask you require on one of my shelves?"

"Uhm… y-yes I'm sure of it Mr. Gōruden." Lelouch stuttered, still dazed by the sudden change in Mr. Gōruden's attitude and demeanor, "That's why I'm asking for a custom-made mask to be made for me Mr. Gōruden."

Ignoring the smartass comment, Mr. Gōruden asked while raising a curious eyebrow, "Are you absolutely sure about this Mr. Lamperouge? I'm absolutely positive that I haven't once seen you in my store Mr. Lamperouge, so the fact that you claim that the mask you are searching for is not on any of these shelves is absolutely absurd sir."

"I'm assure you Mr. Gōruden," Lelouch replied confidently, getting a small shiver out of Ronald, "I am absolutely certain that the mask I require is not amongst your store shelves and wasn't even here in your store at one point in time. Actually, if my memory serves me correctly, it was Sunday I visited your store Mr. Gōruden only to find out that you were on vacation that day. I then searched through the many, many shelves of your store for the mask I required and not finding it, I proceeded to ask for a customized mask I was told by a Mr. Shinchū that he was unable to take my request due to a combination of both his lack of authority and his inexperience in the field of making masks. So here I am Mr. Gōruden, asking to order a customized mask."

Lelouch's explanation to Mr. Gōruden wasn't entirely a lie. In his last lifetime he had in fact, met Mr. Shinchū when he went to pick up his Zero mask. He was a Japanese man in his mid-thirties hired by Mr. Gōruden to manage the store when he was out of town or on vacation and while engaging in a pleasant conversation with Mr. Shinchū Lelouch learned that Mr. Gōruden was on vacation one week prior to the Shinjuku Massacre. Lelouch never had really thought that tad bit of information was going to be essential for future plans and had mostly forgotten about it until now.

That old piece of information had been essential in fooling Mr. Gōruden into believing his lie ironically and Lelouch silently thanked God for having met Mr. Shinchū and having that little chat with the man, mostly due to the fact it literally saved Lelouch four hours of 'double checking' to make sure he could not find the mask he wanted. Looking for a mask that looked relatively similar to his Zero mask had consumed multiple hours of his time and he had almost lost his sanity. Honestly if he were to repeat the monotonous task again he would have literally killed someone, not that he hadn't already. Then again, that someone he ended up killing in cold blood would probably have been Mr. Gōruden. So in all honesty, lying was the best way to go if he didn't want to end up in an insane asylum.

Mr. Gōruden took a few moments to process what Lelouch had told him before replying calmly, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Lamperouge, I was not informed of your visit by Mr. Shinchū. I assure you that I will have a 'discussion' with my employee when he gets back."

"No need to do that Mr. Gōruden," Lelouch quickly replied, noticing the gleam of anger due to embarrassment in the man's eyes, "It's not Mr. Shinchūs fault for not telling you about my visit my dear sir. I'm sure that it just slipped his mind due to the store being busy. It is quite busy this time of year, is it not Mr. Gōruden?"

Mr. Gōruden once again fell silent for a few moments to calm down and regain his happy and cheerful composure, much to Lelouch's relief. Lelouch waited for a minute or two afterwards to begin talking again.

"Now Mr. Gōruden, about my masks…" He began to say but was cut off by Mr. Gōruden raising his hand which silenced him.

"Mr. Lamperouge," He said, looking sternfully at Lelouch, "I must ask you this, it being my business policy when taking custom orders. Do you already have the diagram of your mask drawn or do you need to borrow a pad, paper and pen to draw it on?"

"Oh, I em have the sketch of one of the masks right here sir," Lelouch replied nonchalantly reaching into his breast pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper that he tossed onto the counter. Mr. Gōruden picked the piece of paper up off the counter unfolded it, and proceeded to examine the mask that was sketched onto the pure white sheet. He stared at the paper for a full five minutes, his eyes and mouth constantly glowing with excitement at the details on the page.

"Mr. Lamperouge," Mr. Gōruden said, his eyes still staring at the sketch of the Zero mask full of bliss wonderment, "It would mean the world for me to be able to craft this mask for you."

"That's good to hear Mr. Gōruden," Lelouch replied, smiling at the mask crafter, "because I need that mask in three days."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lamperouge, but did you say you needed this in three days?"

"Yes I did Mr. Gōruden, I hope that isn't to much trouble for you," Lelouch said, already knowing the answer to his question but still raised an eyebrow at Mr. Gōruden, who stood gawking at him in both disbelief and anger.

"Trouble!?" Mr. Gōruden shouted, his voice getting louder and louder with each syllable, slowly losing his composure as he continued to speak, "I don't think you understand what you're asking of me Mr. Lamperouge! A mask this intricate and complicated as this one would take at least one to two weeks to complete at least! Not to mention the fact that I still need to create a second mask for you Mr. Lamperouge!"

"About my second mask," Lelouch said, completely ignoring the man's small rant and instead pointed his finger towards the sketch of his Zero mask, which in his outburst Mr. Gōruden had thrown on the counter, "I unfortunately do not have a drawing of it so if you could would you please lend a pad of sketch paper and a pencil, I'll be able to make a sketch of the second mask I request be created, Mr. Gōruden."

Mr. Gōruden furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak but before even a syllable could be uttered Lelouch cut him off by saying, "Do not worry about the short amount of time I am giving you to complete my masks, for I will pay you handsomely if you are able to complete them on time Mr. Gōruden."

This comment made by Lelouch interested Mr. Gōruden greatly as his eyebrow shot upward a few seconds after his declaration, "How much money are we talking about, Mr. Lamperouge?"

"I'll tell you, Mr. Gōruden, but only after you have received the sketch of both masks I want you to craft for me."

Mr. Gōruden stood silently for a few moments, thinking about what Lelouch had said before sighing and, reaching under the counter, pulled out a tablet of sketch paper and a sharpened pencil and handed them both over to Lelouch. "Don't take to long Mr. Lamperouge," Mr. Gōruden said cheerfully , a huge smile still plastered on his features, "I don't enjoy waiting."

"Of course, Mr. Gōruden," Lelouch said smiling as he took the lined pad and walked to a secluded corner of the store, where he found a small stool already waiting for him. He then sat down and began to sketch a second mask.

* * *

About an hour after Mr. Gōruden gave Lelouch a tablet of paper and a pencil and had watched the teenager walk off to draw a second mask for the man behind the counter to craft for him Lelouch returned to the store counter and handed the tablet back to Mr. Gōruden with a sort of _'Odd' _looking type of mask on the page. In fact, if you were to ask Mr. Gōruden what he thought of it, he would have said that it resembled more of a helmet than a mask. The front of the mask resembled a skull that was seen mostly on pirate ships with the top of the mask having a rounded half-circle. Two straight lines angling 180° extended the mask going downwards a few inches before turning inward to form a 100° angle on the left side of the mask and a 260° angle on the right side of the mask. After going inward at least three inches the lines went downwards again with the left side of the mask at at 170° angle and the right side of the mask had a 190° angle.

Both went down about two inches before a 90° angle line abruptly stopped the two lines of the mask from expanding any further, creating a chin-like overhang on the mask. Two straight black tubes came from the larger portion of the mask and connected to smaller trapezoid overhang. A 'T' shaped visor was positioned in the center of the mask with the same strange bird-like sigil underneath the visor and it's wings reached the tips of the T shaped visor, forming sharp points that Mr. Gōruden thought could cut through flesh with ease each segment of the mask had the name of a color written in them that way he would know how to color it.

A majority of the mask was to be a dark crimson red while the visor was to be dyed blue while the bird-shaped sigil was to be silver. In all honesty, Mr. Gōruden was impressed by the detail and complexity of the mask. While looking at the mask, Mr. Gōruden looked at the locking mechanism for the mask and noticed that it looked strikingly similar to the locking mechanism on the first mask design. The only difference was that fact that the points were more rounded, but still visible.

'This is a very interesting mask indeed,'

Mr. Gōruden thought to himself, a large grin spread across his face, 'This will be very enjoyable to work on.'

* * *

Lelouch smiled as he watched Mr. Gōruden look over his handiwork in interest, excitement, and awe. Lelouch found it oddly amusing watching Mr. Gōruden facial expressions change as he looked at the paper. A small smile spread across Mr. Gōruden face before he said.

"Mr. Lamperouge…"

"Yes, what is it Mr. Gōruden?" Lelouch replied calmly, "Is there something wrong with my mask."

"What!? No! Of course not sir!" Mr. Gōruden replied shocked that Lelouch would even think that something was wrong with the mask, "In fact, this is the greatest mask I've ever seen designed Mr. Lamperouge! I would be honored to create this mask, however, I only wish to know how long I have until this needs to be completed."

Lelouch smirked and said, "Well I need it in at least a week's time, Mr. Gōruden, I hope that isn't too much of an issue for you?"

Mr. Gōruden's face turned red and Lelouch could have sworn that he saw steam come out of his ears.

"Woah, woah Mr. Gōruden," Lelouch quickly said, raising his arms up in fake surrender, "Calm down! I know that it's an inconvenience for you but please just let me finish speaking so that you understand what I want you to complete in the time I am giving you."

Mr. Gōrudenwas still quite pissed, but also curious. His eyebrows shot up and he asked, "What do you mean Mr. Lamperouge?"

"What I mean," Lelouch replied sternly and pointed to the paper Mr. Gōruden held tightly in his hand, "is that I am well aware that you do not have enough time to finish _everything_ for that mask in the allotted. However, you have enough time to finish some of them."

Lelouch smiled and looked Mr. Gōruden in the eyes before continuing, "Now, on the mask you are currently looking at , I only require the outside of the mask and the locking mechanism completed in three days Mr. Gōruden. Do you think you can handle that?"

After thinking about it for a few moments Mr. Gōruden replied, "I'm sure that I can manage that Mr. Lamperouge."

"Excellent. Now Mr. Gōruden, about how much you be receiving for crafting these two masks for me." Lelouch took a moment to build suspense before saying, "I am willing to pay you an extra 100,000 pounds if you are able to to complete both masks in the time frame I have allotted you."

"One-one-one hun-hun-hundred thousand pounds!?" Mr. Gōruden stuttered out, absolutely stunned with the offer, "Ar-are you se-serious sir?!"

" Of course I am Mr. Gōruden, why would I joke about that much money? That's just absurd."

If there wasn't any limit to how far skin could stretch, Lelouch was pretty sure that Mr. Gōruden's jaw would, by now, be on the floor.

"Mr. Gōruden?" Lelouch said, trying to snap the man out of his daze, finally succeeding after his fifth attempt.

"Huh… Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Lamperouge, my mind was in another place. What do you need sir?"  
"Mr. Gōruden, I thank you for your time and I'll be taking my leave," Lelouch said as he began to walk towards the exit, "I hope you are able to get my masks done in the time I am allotting you."

As Lelouch put his hands on the door, he turned around to face Mr. Gōruden and said, "You know Mr. Gōruden, I almost forgot about something. I would like my order to be put under the title of 'Lamperouge'" before walking out of the store.

After taking a few steps out into the fresh outside air, Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief before taking his cellphone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was 5 o'clock. Lelouch smiled, it would be another two hours before his precious little sister returned from her walk with Sayako. Meaning that lelouch still had time to finish his preparations for Zero and Kallen's big debut and could go to a shoe craftsman to order a pair of crimson colored boots to complete Kallen's costume.

Lelouch sighed in exasperation. Today was turning out to be the longest day of his life...

* * *

**And that is a wrap! My word let me tell you that took a lot longer than I thought it would to finish, whoops!**

**Anywho! I have a few things to say, first off, I put personality details into Mr. Gōruden due to the fact that I plan to incorporate him later into the story. What he will do though, I will not say! **

**Also, can anyone guess what two masks/ helmets I used to craft the mask Kallen is going to use? Winner gets a cookie!**

**I actually want to have a contest and everyone's invited to participate! You see, I need two things for this story and I want to have you guys involved. I need both an OC and I need a name for what Kallen is going to be called when dressed in her costume. Make sure you give me enough details on your OC due to the fact that they will take on a main character role in place of Kallen Stadtfeld in this story. This is due to the fact that Kallen was never supposed to be sent back in the first place and so instead of there being two Kallens Stadtfeld's, she was erased from the timeline and replaced by someone else. I'm also not very good at names so yeah, I need help with that. The winners ideas will be announced next chapter! :D**

**Anyway! Leave your reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

**If You Sneezed While Reading This,**

**God Bless You!**


	5. Chapter 4 Preview

**Hello everyone! I am Mr. Indigo bringing you a preview of Chapter Four, which should be out within the next few months! I just hope you enjoy it and give me some feedback! Here's the Preview of Chapter Four!**

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen arrived at the Lamperouge residence of Ashford Academy's Student Council Clubhouse at about 6:50 P.M. after walking about forty minutes from a ghetto one mile away, which they had decided was the best place to ditch their getaway vehicle at. Of course it was slow moving due to both Kallen's injured leg and lelouch's lack of stamina.

"I'm… so… tired…" Lelouch wheezed out between multiple breaths as he bent over and grasped his knees with his hands, trying to keep himself from keeling over in exhaustion as large drops of sweat dripped from his face and onto the sidewalk.

"Oh I never noticed Lelouch," Kallen said sarcastically, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at his pitiful state, "No seriously Lelouch, you are so out of shape it's pathetic. I bet you can't even lift a one gallon jug of water for more than a few minutes."

Lelouch chose not to answer, deciding against biting the obvious bait Kallen had laid out for him. Still, he could not deny the truth behind her words.

"Maybe… I… really should… start to… work out…" He wheezed, a scowl firmly planted on his face. However, Lelouch was blissfully unaware that he had said that particular thought out loud for all the world to hear. Well, until Kallen started to chuckle, that is.

"What's so funny Kallen?" Lelouch said, still recovering from the long walk he endured. This question only caused Kallen to laugh even harder, causing her to keel over with her face as red as her hair and tears coming out of her eyes. It took a solid three minutes before Kallen was able to fully control herself.

"Again, what was so funny Kallen?" Lelouch again questioned, his eyebrow raised. This time he got a response, a stuttered one due to Kallen's laughing, but a response none the less.

"I just *snicker* find it absolutely hilarious *laugh* that the mastermind *snort* behind one of the greatest organizations in *laugh* the world *snicker* can't even outrun *snort* Little Bo-Peep!"

'Shit! How did she figure out about that damn picture!' Lelouch immediately thought as he choked on his own saliva, his face turning bright red and giving Kallen a wilting glare. Her only response to his glare was to give him a wide, mischievous smile. The sudden realization dawned on him and he let out a frustrated groan as he rubbed his temples. 'I knew I should have Geassed that damned camera man…'

Then again, he had never thought that the amature camera man for the Student Council, a student named Rai, had been anywhere near where he stopped to take a breath but apparently he was, because not only did he get a picture of him, it ended up spreading throughout Ashford Academy where eventually Kallen found out about it through the damn Internet! Even worse was the fact that Rai was able to circulate the picture without him even knowing it!.

Kallen laughed at Lelouch's reaction, which was to bang his head repeatedly mumbling the word 'Stupid' over and over to himself. After about a minute of this Kallen was able to stop laughing and said to Lelouch, "Well Lelouch, it's fun to tease you, however I need to head home now, OK?"

Kallen turned to leave but Lelouch reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Kallen, but you can't go home…"

"What do you mean I can't go home Lelouch!"

"I mean that you cannot go home because you technically don't exist."

"What do you mean I don't exist! I'm standing right in front of you!"

"Yes, you are, however, what I'm saying is that Kallen Stadtfeld and Kallen Kozuki don't exist in this timeline, at least that's what I was told."

Kallen couldn't believe what she was hearing come from Lelouch's mouth. She just couldn't understand that if her personas didn't exist, then how did she exist? The situation was very confusing for her.

"I'm still confused Lelouch."

"Understandable," Lelouch responded, a small smirk on his face, "It's not everyday you find out you don't exist. However, for me to completely explain the situation to you will take awhile, and I do believe that we should go inside to discuss further.

"That would be for the best Lelouch." Kallen Replied immediately, constantly squirming around in discomfort caused by the military uniform she was wearing. This caused Lelouch to smirk in pleasure, knowing exactly what was causing such discomfort for the red-head.

Of course, some of the discomfort was caused by the fact that Kallen was a Resistance fighter aiming for the freedom of Japan. So for her to be currently wearing a Britannian military uniform must be a little unnerving. Of course, this was only a small reason for her discomfort, the major discomfort Lelouch had experienced first-hand as well.

The Britannian Empire actually commissioned the creation of the current Britannian foot-soldier uniform about twenty years ago and issued the uniform as the standard military attire for both Privates in the military and Foot-soldiers, though there was only a very small difference between the two branches. Both of them branches were technically the same rank, with a private being a bit higher than a foot-soldier and the fact that a Private branch was made up of Britannians and Honorary Britannians and the foot-soldier branch was made up of Numbered soldiers taken from the Areas.

The change in the standard uniform was caused by these two branches of the military continuously complaining about the cold and frigid temperature in Area 2. The new uniform was made with a thin, but very efficient insulating fiber called "Inston." These fibers did an exceptional job at keeping the cold air out and the warm air in. However, the fibers did their jobs a little too well…

Although the fibers were very good at keeping a soldier warm in cold weather, it had exact opposite effect on soldiers stationed in either the lower half of the Northern Hemisphere and the upper part of the Southern Hemisphere. To the soldiers stationed within these humid areas of the Empire, the new uniforms absorbed tons of heat from the sunlight due to the dark coloring of the uniform. The exact design which made it so effective in cold environments did the exact opposite in warmer climates, making the uniforms almost unbearable to wear because of the heat, causing profuse sweating, heat strokes, and in the worst cases, death.

However, as is the policy of the Empire, the problem was not addressed and even completely ignored, with the Emperor banning discussion of that topic within his presence under penalty of death. It was just another Social Darwinist Belief that any soldiers would were able to survive wearing the uniforms were stronger than others.

It wasn't until May of 1998 A.T.B. when the 98th Emperor took Miss Marianne Lamperouge as his fifth wife that he, with a lot of persuading from the 5th Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia, finally acknowledged that there was a serious problem with the military uniforms for low ranking members of the military and promised change, which started with the immediate arrest and publicly broadcasted execution of most of the men involved in the creation of the uniform.

However, it wasn't 2000 A.T.B. that an actual change did occur with the uniform design. It was during this event that the entire production of the uniform was changed, being made with only 60% of the uniform being Inston and the other 40% being Cotton or Polyester, or in rarer cases Flannel.

In addition to the new production method, the uniform was given the addition of the current helmet seen being worn today by low-ranking military members and became a mandatory piece of the uniform. The helmet that was added was equipped with a built miniature air-conditioning unit. Although small, the air-conditioner, dubbed the H.A.C. Unit by it's creator, was an extremely powerful and efficient device able to cool the temperature within the uniform to a minimum of 0°F(-17°C).

However, the H.A.C.'s use in Japan was a heavily discussed topic within the Imperial courts since the annexation of the country into the Empire in 2010 A.T.B. Discussions were caused by Japan's mild and average medium and low temperatures, being more of a tropical climate that dessert and snow. In fact, at least half of the year's months in Japan the average temperature is anywhere between 60°F(15°C) and 80°F(26°C) with a maximum temperature of at least 109°F(42°C) during the summer months while in the other half of the year the average temperature was anywhere between 57°F(13°C) and 41°F(5°C) with the lowest temperature ever recorded on the archipelago being -41°F(-40°C).

Eventually in 2012 A.T.B. after many heated and intense arguments in the Imperial Courts, some of which devolved into full out brawls between nobles, the Emperor declared that the H.A.C. Unit would be seeing use in Japan and any tropical Areas only in months where the average temperature is expected to be over 70°F(21°C). In the months where the average temperature is below 70°F soldiers were given strict orders not to use the H.A.C. units or face court marshal.

Unfortunately for Kallen, August is the hottest month in Japan with an average of 79°F(26°C). Even worse for the red-headed ace was the fact that today, August 10th, was a humid 87°F(30°C), creating perfect conditions for a lot of discomfort and sweating.

Lelouch reached down underneath the doormat and grabbed a house kay and after unlocking the door, he helped Kallen up the steps and into the Kitchen before plopping her unceremoniously into a wooden chair. Lelouch walked over to the other side of the table and sat down, quickly glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, seeing the time was 7:00 PM. Lelouch let a small smile appear on his face.

Apparently, his 'discussion' outside with Kallen only lasted about five-minutes, due to fact that it probably took about five minutes to get Kallen from the front door to the kitchen table. Quite honestly, he was expecting it to be a lot later than what it was, probably around 7:10 or 7:20. Of course, all this meant was that he would have more time to speak to Kallen.

"So Kallen, in order to explain your current situation, I'll need to start from the very beginning." Lelouch folded his hands in front of him and shut his eyes,"First of all, what do you know about Geass?"


End file.
